pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean
DayZ Diablo II |real_name = Dean Elazab |birthday = |twitter = https://twitter.com/deanelazab }} Dean Elazab is one of the five main cast members of Hardcore (alongside PBG, McJones, SpaceHamster, and Barry), and one of the three to appear in every season. He is often considered the loudmouth of the group, making him either loved or hated by the viewers. He is also the brunt of many jokes in Hardcore season, often about him dying first. History Minecraft #1 Dean played as Haseo from .Hack in the first season of Hardcore. Dean had never played Minecraft prior to the season and has to be assisted by more experienced players early on. Dean is very curious and likes to explore. He goes on multiple adventures throughout the season, usually with other players like Austin, McJones, and Jon and often gets into trouble during said adventures. Despite having no prior experience with the game and being fairly reckless, Dean does surprisingly well. He makes it all the way to the End, but he is killed by an enderman during the fight with the Ender Dragon. Dean was the fifth and final player to die in the season. DayZ In heavy contrast to , Dean had a lot of prior experience going into DayZ, and he is probably the most knowledgeable cast member. Dean starts the season in Kamenka and quickly meets up with Austin and Barry in the Balota airstrip area. The three of them run from some zombies and lose them by going up to the roof of the control tower and climbing the ladder back down. However, they are all separated temporarily when they try to run away from more zombies that are outside the control tower. Eventually Jon finds the airstrip and meets up with Dean and Austin. The three of them try to escape more zombies using the control tower method again. The plan backfires, however, and the three of them get cornered on the roof of the building when a zombie climbs up the ladder and blocks their exit. Austin glitches through the railing on the edge of the roof and falls to his death, and Jon also falls off and survives the fall, but gets killed by zombies. Dean runs past the zombies on the roof and climbs back down to the ground. He then meets back up with Barry, and the two of them head over to Chernogorsk (or "Cherno") while trying to run away from a bunch of zombies. Dean and Barry get to Chernogorsk and try to run inside a building, but they are both shot and killed instantly by a sniper before they can get inside. Dean is the fourth to die in the season, getting killed mere seconds before Barry in the second episode of the season. Terraria #1 Terraria is another game that Dean had very little experience with before playing Hardcore. While caving, McJones steps on a pressure plate that releases a boulder from up above. This kills both him and Dean. Minecraft #2 Dean played as Marth from the Fire Emblem series. This season started the joke that Dean always dies first. With a ton of mobs at the party's front door, Dean attempts to take them out. Unfortunately for him, Dean gets slaughtered by the mobs. Diablo II Dean played Diablo II as a Necromancer. Throughout Diablo II, the team considered Dean their most valuable player because of the skeletons he was able to summon. However, he dies in episode 10 after being killed in only one or two hits. Minecraft #3 Dean played as Ragna the Bloodedge from the BlazBlue series. Once again, Dean dies first. Almost thirty seconds after asking McJones to "watch Dean's back for Creepers" Dean blows up. The death is not caught on camera. MineZ #1 Dean played as Kamina from Tegen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Dean has very little luck this season. Early on, he gets infected by a zombie, but is cured by PBG after the two teams meet up. He gets infected again when the group makes it to Sirus, but lives again after the server restarted and erased Dean's character. This still wasn't enough, as Dean gets infected a third time. Dean tells the party to leave him behind once they make it to the Pirate Ship. Dean's footage corrupted, so the viewers were unable to see him die at the Pirate Ship. Terraria #2 After journeying to the edges of the world, Dean challenges PBG to a race back home. Although PBG survives, Dean is left to die by overworld enemies. Minecraft #4 Dean played as Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter. Dean survived the season to the end. He makes it to the Ocean Monument, and is able to take out all three of the Elder Guardian bosses. After making it out, Dean even wins the Battle Royale against the other three survivors, PBG, McJones, and SpaceHamster. After winning, he drowns himself in the water, and the series ends. Minecraft #5 Dean played as Speed-O-Sound Sonic from One Punch Man. While Dean, Ray, and Jeff are digging through netherrack in search of nether wart, Ray breaks a block that opens up a lava vein. While Ray is able to block it off, Dean is trapped in the pool of lava and burns to death. Terraria #3 Dean quickly becomes friends with Lucahjin this season, and the two call themselves "Team New Kids", a reference to how new they are to the game (even though Dean had participated in the last two seasons). He is able to defeat the Eye of Cthulhu, the Brain of Cthulhu, and Skeletron, before getting impaled by spikes in the dungeon. MineZ #2 Dean plays as Katsuki Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia in MineZ #2. He is a member of Team 1, along with Austin, Ian, and Barry. Quotes Minecraft #1 DayZ Trivia * Dean generally seems to have a good relationship with the newcomers. For example, Ray from Minecraft #5 generally understood Dean's obscure references, and he and Lucahjin created Team New Kids in Terraria #3. * Though he's clueless for most games the group plays, Dean has way more knowledge than the rest of the team on DayZ. * In Minecraft and MineZ, Dean refers to Baby Zombies/Pigmen as "Wiggly Squigglies" and infection as "Zombie AIDS." Category:Recurring Players Category:Appeared in every Hardcore series